mylittleponyg3fandomcom-20200213-history
Core 7
The Core 7 is a concept and the second era of My Little Pony Generation 3. Later in the G3 series during Spring 2008, Hasbro stopped making new characters, and the regular large cast was reduced to a group of seven ponies. These were dubbed "Core 7" by collectors. These characters were also reused in the re-styled G3.5. These ponies are [[Pinkie Pie|'Pinkie Pie']], [[Rainbow Dash|'Rainbow Dash']], [[Sweetie Belle|'Sweetie Belle']], [[Scootaloo|'Scootaloo']], [[Starsong|'Starsong']], [[Cheerilee|'Cheerilee']] (formerly Cherry Blossom), and [[Toola-Roola|'Toola-Roola']] (redesign of Rarity). Of these, Sweetie Belle and Starsong were newly created specifically for the Core 7. In the 25th Birthday Celebration Collector Set, it is revealed that each pony has an associated "inspirational" word (see below). Pinkie Pie is typically seen as the leader of the group. In Twinkle Wish Adventure (G3.5), it is revealed that Scootaloo is Cheerilee's younger sister. As an introduction to Core 7, Hasbro released Meet the Ponies, which features seven animated shorts showcasing each member. As of Summer 2008, a new theme song was introduced that highlighted each of the ponies in the group. Rainbow Dash was given a different voice actor and a different personality to make her more "childish" rather than "posh". Toola-Roola was completely overhauled to resemble Rarity, while Scootaloo's and Cheerilee's changes were minor, with Cheerilee simply being renamed for better translation into other languages. Artworks for the characters on backcards changed. The pony figurines of the Core 7 were only released in one pose, but with minor variations (see Core 7 Pose 1; 2; 3). Later on, the designs of the pony figurines changed two more times, down to what fans and collectors typically call G3.5, and following that, Newborn Cuties (see: era). Characters Gallery G3anniversaryback.jpg|25th Anniversary backcard. core7poses.jpg|Core 7 figurines in Core 7 Poses. 884px-SBpamphlet_0002.jpg|A G3.5 backcard. large (1).png|The Core 7 during G3.5. mlpsleepover.jpg Trivia * The G1 "My Little Pony 'n Friends" also had a concept of Core 7, though was not as pronounced. These characters were Firefly, Megan, Spike, Magic Star, Wind Whistler, Fizzy, and Gusty. * The G1 "My Little Pony Tales" also had a concept of Core 7, though was not as pronounced and was different to "My Little Pony 'n Friends". These characters were Sweetheart, Starlight, Clover, Patch, Bon Bon, Bright Eyes, and Melody. * The G2 toy franchise also had a concept of main characters. Despite the lack of animated unity, the main characters were established by featuring only the same four ponies together on all merchandise as well as occasional re-releases. These characters were Sundance (Sunsparkle), Light Heart, Sweet Berry, and Ivy. * The G4 "My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic" immediately featured a core 6, dubbed the "Mane Six". These ponies are Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, and Rarity. * G3 Toola-Roola is G3 Rarity's design reused. * G4 development saw the attempted reuse of G1 designs, however, only the trademarks left over from G1 were Applejack and Spike. The other characters were mixed with G3 characters to avoid trademark issues. * In the early stages of G4 development, each "Mane Six" member was simply an updated version of a Generation 1 pony: Twilight, Applejack, Posey, Surprise, Firefly and Sparkler. Earlier art from this point showed that Pinkie Pie was originally going to be a Pegasus, while Fluttershy would have been an Earth Pony, in keeping with their G1 inspirations, though their races were switched at an unknown point. * The "Mane Six" of G4 speculative redesign characters: G4 Twilight Sparkle is based on G1 Twilight and G3 Twilight Twinkle. G4 Applejack and G3 Applejack are based on G1 Applejack. G4 Fluttershy is based on G1 Posey and the name of G3 Fluttershy. G3 Pinkie Pie is based on G1 Surprise, and G4 Pinkie Pie is based on G3 Pinkie Pie. G4 Rainbow Dash is based on G1 Firefly and the name and colors of G3 Rainbow Dash. G4 Rarity is based on G1 Sparkler and the name of G3 Rarity the Unicorn. * The leaked G5 Twilight Sparkle is more heavily based on Twilight Twinkle, namely eye colour. * G3 Cheerilee becomes a teacher in G4. * G3 Sweetie Belle and G3 Scootaloo become part of a trio of Cutie Mark Crusaders in G4, along with G4 Applebloom, who is based on G3 Apple Spice, and becomes G4 Applejack's little sister. * G3 Starsong does not appear in G4 except in some merchandise. * G3 Toola-Roola is a background character in G4. * Because of the G3 Core 7 era's general lack of variety and/or creativity, some collectors and fans generally dub the era "Snore 7" or "Bore 7". * It is speculated that the Core 7 was made as a means for Hasbro to try and keep the franchise going (as sales were being outdone by Littlest Pet Shop). Category:Era Category:Browse Category:MLP Terminology Category:Ponies Set Category:Merchandise